Best Love
by ayamikeage
Summary: A song fic about Kenshin and Kaoru's love... including each of their feelings... enjoy!!!


__

Hey people!!! I'm warning you, I have never even seen a glimpse of the show Rurouni Kenshin…BUT… I have read the summary of the story… and LOVE IT!!!! Please tell me if this is good!!! I do not own any of the characters nor, the song by Savage Garden

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^*^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never want to fly 

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

I'm scared that you'll not feel the same for me. That if I tell you, you'll turn your back on me and leave.

__

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

I remember that night that I found you walking down a dark Tokyo street, nowhere to go. I invited you to live at the Kamiya dojo, and you accepted. Now I'm afraid to let go of the best thing I ever had. 

__

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry

Do you think it's only a friendship, or more?

__

Stuck in a maze searching for a way to 

Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me

You're so close where do you end where do I begin?

What do I mean to you? Nothing? I have more than a thousand words for my feelings for you.

__

Always pushing and pulling

Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me

I'm in daze stumbling bewildered

You're forced into so many dangerous situations, every second you're not with me I'm worried if you're all right.

__

North of gravity head up in the stratosphere 

You and I roller coaster riding love

You're the center of adrenaline 

And I'm beginning to understand

The way you look at me, does it mean anything? I'm looking at you right now, trying to find some meaning in those eyes. Yahiko has just made one of his stupid jokes and everyone is laughing except you and me. You suddenly change your glance back to Yahiko.

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

Walk on broken glass make my way through fire

These are things I would do for love

Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason

Up is down the impossible occurs each day

This intoxication thrills me

I only pray it doesn't kill me

What if I left this world, without being by your side and having told you how much I cared for you? Where would I be if you left tomorrow?

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

I keep writing on this paper, while I watch your movements through the hair covering the front of my eyes, without you knowing. You're now sitting on the chair while Sanosuke talks to you about your sword techniques. You're not looking at him, but at me, studying my every move. 

__

You're the center of adrenaline

And I'm beginning to understand

You could be the best thing about me

Please give me a sign. I've got up several times to the early sunset, thinking that will be he day I tell you, yet I run away from my thoughts of being from with you as the fear builds up.

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

We've just learnt that Shishio has plans to burn Kyoto down. I know you have to go and fight for Japan, or else there might not be any hope…. It might be too late now. If I tell you those three simple words, "I love you" which mean a lot to me, you might be distracted. So what should I do? My heart is aching because it's hungry for your love. You're walking over to me. I can feel myself trembling, wondering what you'll say.

__

You could be the best thing about me 

What if you're the best thing about me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

I was walking down a dark street, 11 years after the Meiji Revolution, when you ran up to me. Seventeen years of age, but you changed my life around. You offered me to stay at your place, the Kamiya dojo. I felt like saying no, afraid I might become to attached to the stunning and courageous girl before me, but I accepted. I was right, I've become to attached, and now I'm afraid of losing you. You're the best thing I've ever had, don't you ever leave me.

__

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry

I've had many friendships, never as strong as ours. Do you feel the same for me? Would you say "I love you too" back to me or would you say I was blind and it was only a friendship. 

__

Stuck in a maze searching for a way to 

Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me

You're so close where do you end where do I begin?

You mean so much for me, if you only knew. How much would it mean to you if I told you I want to be with you forever?

__

Always pushing and pulling

Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me

I'm in daze stumbling bewildered

I may die at anytime, you might not be at my side. I wouldn't be able to tell how much torture I would go through just to have you in my arms

__

North of gravity head up in the stratosphere 

You and I roller coaster riding love

You're the center of adrenaline 

And I'm beginning to understand

I look at you, any time I get the chance. A creation that god perfected. We're both looking at each other, our eyes frozen. Your eyes seem frozen, looking for some sort of meaning. You're writing in a book. I wish I could know what you're thinking about at this moment. Me?

__

Walk on broken glass make my way through fire

These are things I would do for love

Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason

Up is down the impossible occurs each day

This intoxication thrills me

I only pray it doesn't kill me

Yahiko has just made one of his stupid jokes and everyone is laughing except you and me. I glance back at Yahiko, thinking I was stupid to think you'd be thinking of me. I would do anything for you, but you're not mine.

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

Where would I be if you left tomorrow?

I watch your movements carefully. Every time you move that silken hair back. Love. Passion. Friendship. Some things I'd like to share with you. I don't care what th others ar saying to me now….you're the only thing on my mind. 

__

You're the center of adrenaline

And I'm beginning to understand

You could be the best thing about me

If I could have just one kiss before I go…. Just one touch….my heart would melt… to be by your side

__

Never want to fly

Never want to leave

Never want to say what you mean to me

Never want to run

Frightened to believe

You're the best thing about me

We've just learnt that Shishio has plans to burn Kyoto down. I have to go and fight for Japan, or else there might not be any hope…. It might be too late now. If I tell you, "I love you" and you told be the same or the opposite, I might be distracted from fighting. So what should I do? I slowly get up and walk over to where you're sitting, not knowing what will come out of my mouth when I start to speak. 

__

You could be the best thing about me 

What if you're the best thing about me?

My mouth is dry, not knowing what to say. I take a deep breath.

"Hey Kaoru, can you help me with this?" Yahiko yells, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts. 

"Do… do," come on…ask her if we can go outside together, " you want something to drink," Kenshin finally asks.

Kaoru's hopes are let down. She feels like bursting into tears, but she's afraid of what he might think about her. "No thanks," she said getting up, trying to smile and slowly walking to her room to cry herself to sleep. 

_She hates me, that's why she left, "_Kaoru," he calls out. She turns around near before closing her door. " Just wanted to say bye… and that'll I'll miss you."

She nodded and smiled, tears gathering in her eyes as she closed the door and dropped her body on her bed. 

__

Hope you liked it~! Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
